The Fall of London
by Benny37760
Summary: This is a story about Chad and Harry as they will be going through a lot and will be having a lot of enemies as they go on I can't really tell you much as this is a story that I will upload as it goes. But I do believe you will get the gist of the story because of the title Rating: M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - Prologue

Chad was a young boy at the age of eight, who lived in Mexico with his grandfather, which he always called "Abuelo", because his parents had died in an accident couple months before. Ever since the accident Chad had been the silent type. He would only talk to his abuelo and no one else. Chad also ended in trouble a lot. And when he did he usually fought back even though he was attacked by guys way older than himself. He was very big for his age and was why he could manage to defend himself. But one day he just couldn't defend himself anymore and that was when his grandfather stepped in. He pushed they guys away, they got mad and started to attack Chad's grandfather.

Even though they had steel pipes he just stood in the way and took all the hits. He did nothing else. The guys got scared because of this. Because Chad's abuelo didn't even flinch once. When the guys left he went over to Chad and said, "Don't use those fists of yours for fighting, use them for defending. don't start fights. Stop them."

Chad stood there silent as ever. What was he thinking? Just because he was strong didn't mean that he should pick fights. He was angry with himself because he thought he made his abuelo hate him. His grandfather took his shoulders and looked into his eyes and said, "I don't want you to get hurt, my boy."

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Then suddenly he felt something wet roll down his cheek. He was crying and his abuelo was there and just stood there silently. Chad kept crying silently with tears running down his cheeks. His grandfather took him into a warm sudden embrace. It was comfortable, he wished he never had to let go. Then he said, "Thank… you… abuelo."

They stood there in the alleyway for minutes. That was when a mugger came around. Neither of the two saw him. When suddenly the mugger pulled out a gun. Chad hid behind his abuelo as the mugger pointed the gun towards them. A cat jumped out from behind a dumpster and startled the mugger. Making the mugger accidentally pull the trigger. The bullet hit Chad's abuelo in the chest. The mugger ran for it. Meanwhile, a shocked Chad saw his abuelo fall forwards. There was a loud thud as he hit the ground. That was when he gave chad the necklace he had always worn and said, "Take this. Every time you look at this just remember me and remind yourself that you are not created to fight, but to protect."

He started coughing and he wouldn't stop. He stopped. The entirety of his grandfather just stopped. Chad started crying out loud this time. He ended up crying himself to sleep, his head on his grandfather's back.

The next morning he woke up in a hospital. He remembered the previous day vaguely. A nurse saw him sitting and rushed over to him, she asked, "Are you okay? What is your name?"

Chad just sat still for a moment, when he came to his senses, he answered, "My name is Yasotora Sado. But people just call me Chad." Then he started to remember. so he asked, "Where is abuelo? I need to see him."

The nurse looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. As Chad looked at her, he saw that she only had bad news. He rose from the bed and went over to her and said, "you don't need to say anything. I know what you are going to say."

He then walked away. Like nothing ever happened. When he reached the house he just stopped. He stood in front of the house for ten minutes before he started to move again. He just went inside, took a backpack and some money. He then packed a few things, mainly clothes and items he might need. He then went to the airport and got himself a ticket for london. When he got onto the plane he fell right asleep.

When he woke up ten hours later he was in London airspace. And soon after that he was in London. Driving in a taxi to one of the orphanages near the airport. After that was cleared, he had a place to be and a chance to get a new real home.

He stayed there for months. And saw as more and more of the children living there being adopted. When one day there came in a beautiful redhead by the name of Lily Evan Potter. She spotted Chad and fell in love with him instantly. She went over to him and asked him, "How would you like to come live with me, my husband and my son?"

Sure Chad would love that. But he didn't really know how to react. So he just nodded and said, "My name is Yasotora Sado but people just call me Chad."

She then told him to go get his stuff and get ready to go. And that she would just finish some stuff with the manager of the orphanage. Ten minutes later Chad was ready, wearing a dark coat and his backpack.

After a while they arrived at the Potter residence. Chad stepped out of the car and whistled. apparently he had been adopted into a rich family. Because the Potter residence was a big mansion. When they got inside a little boy, couldn't be more than six, came running towards his mother, but stopped halfway there. The boy just stared at Chad and finally pointed at him and said, "Who are you?"

It was his mother that answered. "He is your new brother. His name is Yasotora Sado but people call him Chad."

Then the boy walked over to Chad and reached out his hand and said, "Hello. My name is Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

Chad shook his hand and asked Lily, "Where is my room going to be? I was wondering if I could put my stuff away."

She chuckled and said, "Go choose a room. we have plenty of rooms available."

Chad ran off to go find himself a room. He walked for about twenty minutes before he found a room he like. It was a rather large room, but considering his size, Chad thought it was the perfect size. It had a king size bed and a really big telly on the wall across from the bed.

Ten minutes later, when Lily found what room he had chosen she was surprised. Because apparently Chad had found the smallest room in the house. When Lily walked over to the bed she saw Chad lying there. He had fallen asleep at the moment his head hit the bed.

The next morning a drowsy Chad found his way to the kitchen. When he saw what time it was, he just stretched and out of gratitude he started making breakfast for his new family. He got some eggs, toast, bacon and when he was done he put a little chunk in the middle of the toast. Ten minutes later Lily walked into the kitchen and while rubbing her eyes she smelled something different. She smelled breakfast. She got confused as to why, but when she removed her hands from her eyes she heard Chad's voice and he said, "Good morning mrs. Potter. I hope you don't mind me making breakfast. I thought that it could be the least I could do. seeing as you accepted me into your home."

When Lily finally could say something she said, "I didn't know you could cook."

When she realised what she just said she was going to say something but that was when her husband, James Potter, came into the kitchen and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. Then he said, "I smell you already started to make breakfast."

But that was when he looked up and saw Chad. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" James asked out of shock.

Chad understood why he reacted this way as he hadn't been introduced to him. He only said, "My name is Yasotora Sado. Your wife came by the orphanage I lived at and adopted me. So I decided that since nobody else was up, I would go make breakfast for all of you. seeing as how your wife accepted me into your home."

When James heard this he just nodded and sat down at the table. that was when a shouting Harry came running, "I smell bacon, I smell bacon, I smell bacon."

Chad just laughed at this and gave Harry a little extra bacon on his plate and said, "Dig in. there is plenty more where that came from."

An excited Harry took the plate and started chowing on the bacon right away. Meanwhile Lily and Chad just chuckled. That was when Lily finally got to ask, "Why were you in the orphanage? Did you run from your family?" Chad didn't answer right away but when he finally answered he told her his life story.

He told her that his parents died when he was five and had ever since lived with his abuelo. which he explained that "abuelo" was what he called his grandfather after seeing her confusion by hi mentioning it.

And that right before he went to England. his grandfather was killed during a mugging. Of course telling her that he and his grandfather were the victims.

And that was how ended where he was at this point in time.

To say that Lily and James were shocked was a big understatement. While it seemed that Harry was in paradise the whole time chowing on his bacon, and thus the fact that he was surprised to see the expression on his parents faces.

"What is going on? Why are you two so sad?" Harry just asked in confusion.

James looked at Harry and said, "It is nothing for you to worry about. Now you just finish your breakfast and get cleaned up. Okay? You wouldn't wanna miss our plans now do you?"

Harry cheered up right away, and quickly finished his breakfast and headed for the bathroom.

When they were sure that Harry couldn't see nor hear them. they both started crying.

"You poor thing." They said in unison and hugged him.

 _ **ooOOooOOoo**_

Fifteen years had passed since then. And Chad found himself in a motel room. Leaning over the sink drenched in sweat, looking into the mirror and thought to himself, ' _I will get those bastards sooner or later.'_

 **To Be Continued**

Authors Note:

Seeing as how I am new to this I would love to get tips and suggestions…

If you don't like the story… Don't bother about leaving hate… it doesn't affect me or how I will be writing in the future. If you feel that there needs to be a little improvement then please point that out to me.

And when you get more of a gist of the story I would love to get name suggestions for the story as the title it has now might only be temporary.

So until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

just a quick note… I might be adding more crossovers but my main focus will be on Bleach and Harry Potter

Chapter 1

Chad had just left the shower when his phone rang. He walked over to the bed and answered the phone, there was a low distorted voice on the other end.

"Am I talking to Yasotora Sado?" the mystery man asked. Chad didn't answer but the man knew he was there and continued, "I have a job for you."

This piqued Chad's interest and he asked, "What is it and what is the pay?"

"I want you to hunt down the that calls herself Cat. She has been a nuisance for my business and I want her gone. Your pay will be some information I have on the Potters."

Chad's eyes widened as he heard those words. His breathing became heavy but he regained control of himself right away.

"I need more information on this 'Cat' you want me to hunt down."

"Alright. She usually hangs around the Fences around town where she scavenges items of value. She has dark curly hair and usually has it like a wild mane. She wears a skin tight black leather suit and has gloves with claws on. She once scratched the eyes out of one of my men."

"That will suffice. I shall begin right away" Chad told the man. He hung up and got dressed.

Twenty minutes later he was at one of the nearest Fences. He started scouting and asked a few if the knew about anyone called Cat. But apparently no one knew about her.

He arrived at a greenhouse near the Fence he was just at. He walked in and saw mostly the plant Poison Ivy and when he got further in he found more and more exotic and poisonous plants.

He saw an office between all the plants and started to walk towards it. When suddenly a vine had grabbed onto his foot and yanked him to the ground where multiple vines grabbed a hold on him and held him to the ground.

A young and lovely looking redhead entered the greenhouse. She didn't wear much clothing and what she wore didn't leave much to the imagination. she was covered in leafs and wore green lipstick. She had a nice and firm ass which could make most men drool. Her bosom was a nice size too.

She slowly walked over to Chad and asked, "Who the hell are you? And what do you want with Cat?"

Chad didn't answer. And he learned quickly that it was a bad idea to not answer this woman. Because she grabbed a vine and started to whip Chad.

"I am only asking one more time. Who are you and what do you want with Cat"

"My name is Yasotora Sado, and I have been hired to hunt her down. I accepted the deal because my pay is information on my family. And may I ask who you are?"

"They call me Poison Ivy. And I won't let you get Cat. And what happened to your family?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her

"Two years ago my family was kidnapped. There were these men wearing nothing but thin, black leather armor and black masks. They all carried swords too. But ever since then I have been doing mercenary work to live and to try and get information on their whereabouts. So, you see, I need to find this Cat person."

"I could arrange a meeting between you two. But for a price of course." She said with a smirk.

"What do you want? I will do whatever it is." Chad answered and regretted those words as they left his mouth.

"Oh it's not much but I would certainly enjoy it." Ivy said with a smirk.

"I only want the most exotic plants, as you can see, but I am missing one specific plant. It can be found in the top security part of the Botanical Gardens."

"And let me guess. You want me to fetch it for you." He said more of a statement than a question.

"Uuh. You catch on quick. Maybe I am going to like you anyway." She said, giddy as a little girl on christmas night.

"If I retrieve this plant for you, will you set up this meeting?" Chad asked as he started to feel the vines loosen their grip as she got more and more distracted of the thought of having more exotic plants.

"Sure, sure. Just get me that plant first." She said as the vines let him go.

As Chad left the greenhouse he could hear hysterical laughter. He thought not much of it but decided to be careful around this woman.

Chad had walked for twenty minutes when he passed a side alley and was attacked by a man wearin a black body suit and a black mask.

He was surprised by the mans sudden appearance and got hit in his gut.

When he realized what was happening he was furious. The man tried to get out of reach, but he was too late.

Chad had grabbed the mans arm and threw him to the ground with force that would kill the everyday person.

Chad was so furious for the man trying to get back up. Chad usually just knocked people out if the just stayed down. But this man was too stubborn. He had to get up and make Chad even more mad.

Chad found a pipe on the road. He picked it up and prepared to swing.

The second he was to swing the pipe. The man stabbed him with a conceiled blade. Chad lost grip of the pipe, but that didn't worry Chad. He grabbed the mans head and crushed it with a force only known to be posessed by gods.

Chad left the alley and continued his way to the Botanical Gardens.

 _ **ooOooOoo**_

Ivy waited for what seemed like days. ' _He sure takes a long time.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well speak of the devil. Do you have it?" She asked with big eyes. Getting more excited by the second.

"Ofcourse. By the way. Didn't you say it was under top security? It sure as hell didn't feel like it." Chad said wondering if she actually lied to him just to see if he trusted her.

"Yes it was. But the do have a crappy security." She said without looking away from the plant.

"Did you arrange the meeting?" Chad asked not wanting to wait till he was bones.

"Didn't need to. She was here the whole time. She is out back." Ivy said not caring about anything else but the plant.

Chad walked out back to see a young beautiful woman in a black leather jacket and jeans, laying on the grass with some catnip beside her. At least he now knew why she was called Cat.

"Hi. Are you the one they call Cat?" Chad asked the woman.

"What is it to you?" She asked in a soft voice.

Chad looked at her for a moment and jumoed to conclusions. "I am to bring you down in order to get information about my family. I don't want to do this. trust me."

"Oh I know all about you Chad." She said as she started to rise. "I know who the man who wants me is. His name is Queen, and do you know the reason he wants me dead?" She asked

"Can't say I do." Chad admitted and continued. "But neither is it my business."

"Well you will knoe it anyway. He wants me dead because he plays some kind of superhero with a bow and arrow in the night. Not that I care but he thinks I am a thief and have "Failed this city" or some kind of bullshit. but the problem for him is, he can't catch me. That is why you are here. Because he can't catch me so he makes someone else do all the dirty work for him. He knows what you seek and used it to get you to do the job. He doesn't actually know anything about the whereabouts of your family." She explained to him

"And are you? A thief?" Chad asked trying to change the subject. But failed.

"But I can maybe get a lead on them. For a price." She said with a smirk.

' _Not again!'_ Chad thought to himself and said. "And what is your price then?"

"My freedom ofcourse. I don't want to die. Atleast not yet." She said with a grin.

"How can I contact you?" Chad asked. Trusting this woman.

"Just go to Ivy for details. I have some business to attend to." She said giving Chad a chaste kiss on the cheek.

 _ **ooOooOoo**_

Later that evening Chad got a call from the man now known as Queen.

"Hello?" Chad answered the phone. "Who is it?"

"I hope you managed to hunt her down. For your sake." The voice sounded.

"Oh. Hello Queen. I wont be hunting her down for some vigilante who can't manage to do his job properly." Chad said. Surprising the man.

"How did you know? Doesn't matter. Did you find her? Just remember, I have information regarding your family." Queen told him. But to his surprise Chad answered in a way that got him quite cornered.

"Then tell me the location of them and I will hunt her down." Chad told Queen. He wouldn't lift a finger unless he knew the truth.

"Well. You got me. I don't have any information on your family. But I have money." Queen said in hopes of getting Chad to hunt down Cat.

"I don't need your money. Cat has agreed to help me on the condition of me letting her live. That, my friend, is way easier than accept your money to hunt someone down to then have a slight hope of you actually speaking the truth." Chad said refusing Queen and any of his offers.

"Well then. Is there anything I can…" Chad hung up on him. ' _He is a stupid bastard who thinks money can get him everything'_ Chad thought to himself.

 **To Be Continued**

Authors Note:

Hello… I would like to thank you for reading and would love a review. But remember… Hate will go unnoticed unless there is a good reason. In which case I shall try and fix it. And if you have any suggestions feel free to suggest it.

My brother pointed out to me that I have to little detail in the prologue and I would like to know if you think the same.

But once again I would thank you for reading and hope you would take some time to leave a review.


End file.
